Things Fall Apart
by redrockerkk2
Summary: They've them friends for as long as they can remember. But everything ends with an accident...and things fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

Logan sighed and looked up at his new, bright red house. This was the seventh time he had moved in the past three years. He had just turned ten two weeks. His birthday surprise? They were moving AGAIN. His parents were the top two detectives in the country and always took job offers if it meant they would get more money. Being detectives, they were EXTREMELY over protective.

Logan kicked at the unfamiliar snow and sighed again.

"Oh, come on, Logan!" his dad said. "You are going to love it here!"

"You always say that," Logan said.

"Well its true," his mom said. She kneeled down so that she was eye-level with her son that she loved so dearly. Jessica Mitchell looked into her sons beautiful dark brown eyes. "Logan," she whispered. "You are going to have sooo much fun here. There is so much to do. And you can finally play in snow. You can build snowmen, make snow angels, and so much more! You will love it."

"Promise?" he whispered.

"I promise. Now come on," she said holding out her hand. "I'll help you unpack. "

Jessica began to unpack Logan's things as he explored his new room. She watched him open the closet and disappear inside it. She knew he would love the bedroom. He came back out, smiling hugely.

"I can build a fort in there!" Logan exclaimed.

"Yes you can," Jessica said, smiling. "Now, where do you want all your doctor books?"

She was helping Logan put them in ABC order when the doorbell rang.

"Honey!" Logan's dad called. "Its the neighbors!"

"Come on," she said to Logan and led him downstairs.

Logan peeked around his mom and dad and looked at the people standing just inside the door. There was a woman and a young boy who appeared about Logan's age.

"Hello, Im Mrs. Knight," the woman said. "And this is my son, Kendall."

"Nice to meet you," Logan's mom said. "Im Jessica. This is my husband, Mark, and this is my son, Logan." she sidestepped so Logan couldnt hide behind her.

"You like hockey?" Kendall asked, looking at Logan.

Logan nodded shyly.

"The game is on. Do you have a TV?"

"Kendall," Mrs. Knight scolded. "We did not come here to watch a hockey game."

"Its okay," Logan's mom said. "If you dont mind, they can watch it in the living room."

Logan and Kendall took off for the livingroom and turned on the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan and Kendall sprang up as the player missed the shot.

"Jones was wide open!" Logan exclaimed. "Smith should have passed to him!"

"Yeah!" Kendall shouted. "What happened to being a team, Smith?"

Mrs. Knight had gone home and had said she would be back to pick Kendall up around 8. The game went to commercial and Logan and Kendall sat back on the couch. Logan's mom was so glad to see he was making friends already.

"So where are you from?" Kendall asked.

"We just moved from South Carolina. But this is my seventh move."

"SEVENTH?"

"Yeah. My parents are like the top detectives in the country. We move a lot. Whatever earns more money I guess."

"Well I hope you guys don't move from here. I wouldn't want my new best friend to move away!"

"Best friend? Really?" Logan asked, hopeful.

"Yep."

"Were you ever on a hockey team?" Kendall asked.

"No."

"You wanna try out with me?"

"I don't know..."

"PLEASEEE?"

"Oh, alright. When are tryouts?"

"Three weeks."

"Alright."

There was a knock on the door.

"AWEEE, eight already?" Logan and Kendall said at the same time.

***next day, Monday morning***

Logan sat at breakfast, picking at his eggs.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Jessica asked, looking at her perfect little son.

"Just nervous," Logan said quietly.

"But this time you won't be alone," Jessica said. "You will have Kendall."

Jessica watched as Logan brightened. There was a knock.

"Logan?" Kendall called through the door. "Its Kendall! The bus is coming. Hurry!"

Logan took off.

***recess***

Logan and Kendall were swinging when someone grabbed the back of Logan's swing, making him fall off.

"Hey!" Kendall shouted.

"Back off, fourth graders," the boy who had done it, sneered. "This is my swing."

"I don't see your name on it," Kendall said, standing to face the boy. Logan got to his feet and pulled Kendall away.

"It's not worth it," Logan said.

"He knocked you off your swing!"

"I know," Logan said. "I'm used to it. Face it, I'm the nerd. I'm always going to be picked on."

"Well that's over because I'm going to protect you now."

"Thanks, Kendall."

"Anytime, Logie."


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall pushed Logan towards the ice rink.

"No, no, no, Kendall ive changed my mind. I-I dont want to try out anymore," Logan said, sticking his feet out, making it harder for Kendall to push him.

"Oh, your trying out," Kendall said. "You promised."

"But, Kendalllllll," Logan complained.

"No buts," Kendall said and pushed Logan onto the ice. Luckily, Logan managed to keep his balence and slide to a stop. Someone crashed into him, sending him sprawling across the ice.

"Logan," Kendall exclaimed skating over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said sitting up. "Are you?" he asked the kid who had crashed into him and fallen as well.

"Yeah! Im sorry for knocking you down! My mom always says I need to slow down!" The kid said, standing up. He helped Logan up.

"Its alright," Logan laughed.

"Im Carlos," the kid said, holding out his hand.

"Im Logan and this is Kendall," Logan said.

"Well I hope we all make the team!" Carlos said.

"Me too!" Kendall said.

The coach divided them into teams of three. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and a kid named James were all on the same team.

"James, stop fixing your hair and put your helmet on!" the coach yelled and the scrimage started. Kendall immediatly scored two goals with the help of passes from Logan. The other team currently had the puck and the only thing inbetween them and and the net was Logan. James waited anxiously as goalie. Logan stood his ground as the other player skated faster and faster strait at Logan. He was much taller than Logan, and older. Logan shot out with his hockey stick and stole the puck and passed it to Kendall. The boy shoved Logan into the wall. Logan gasped and slid down it.

"HEY!" Logan's mom shouted from where she sat, watching. Kendall skated over.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Logan said adn Kendall helped him up. Carlos skated over.

"That kid was so stupid! He had no reason to do that!"

"Its fine, guys. Honest," Logan said. "Lets just kick his teams but."

Kendall smiled and Carlos patted his helmet.

Their team ended winning the scrimage and Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James walked into the locker room, victorious. They were walking towards Logan's car when Logan realized he had left his skates in the locker room.

"I left my skates," Logan said. "Ill be right back."

He ran into the locker room and grabbed his skates. The locker room was empty except for one other kid.

"Hey," the kid snapped.

"Yeah?" Logan asked.

"You cost me my spot on the team." the kid said, walking up to Logan.

"Im sorry," Logan said. "I didnt mean to." he backed towards the door as he spoke. The kid shoved him and Logan fell onto his back.

"Now, all I have to do is hurt you enough and I'll get my spot back!" the kid said. He jumped forward and landed on Logan. He began to punch him in the stomach.

Suddenly, the kid was ripped off of Logan. Logan lifted his head up to see Kendall and Carlos fighting with the kid. James ran over to Logan and helpe him up.

"You okay?" he demanded.

"Yeah..." Logan said before wincing at the pain in his stomach.

The coach came in. "What is going on?" he demanded.

"This kid attacked Logan!" Kendall said as he and Carlos got up.

"Is that true, Patrick?" the coach demanded.

"No! They teamed up on me!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Then why is he crouched over in pain?" the coach said softly, pointing at where Logan said. He knew how much of a lier Patrick was.

"I..Well..."

"That's what I thought," the coach said. He walked over to Logan.

"What really happened, kid?" he asked.

"I came back in here to get my skates and Patrick said I had cost him his spot on the team. I said I was sorry, that I hadnt meant to, and he attacked me. My friends came to help."

"I believe you," the coach said. "Is your mom or dad here?"

"Yeah. Shes waiting in the parking lot."

"Great. Im going to talk to her in a minute okay? Just let me make a call," he said, glaring at Patrick. Patrick glared at Logan before following the coach into his office.

"Great, now I've made another enemy!" Logan exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Your worried about that?" Kendall demanded. "And not the fact that your mom is totally going to flip out?"

Kendall had quickly learned how overprotective Logan's parents were when he had hit Logan in the face with a snowball.

"Awww man," Logan groaned. "Shes going to freak out!"


	4. Chapter 4

skipping forward a few years. the boys are now fourteen (they were 9 or 10 before) so they are in 9th grade(: awe,they are freshmen :) haha

Logan and Kendall sat together in science. They had every class together. James and Carlos had all there classes together. They had one more hockey game left of the season in a week. It was the finals and all Kendall could talk about.

"Can you believe it? We made it to the finals! And-"

"Yes, Kendall, I know. This is about the fifty millionth time you have told me. And I was there, remember?" Logan whispered before continueing to take notes.

"Im sorry," Kendall said. "Im just excited."

"I know," Logan said, smiling at him. Kendall looked at his smaller friend as he returned to taking notes. Logan was wearing a baggy black sweatshirt and blue jeans. That was usually what he wore on the weekends only. Logan always looked nice for school. He looked paler than usual and his hand was shaking as he took more notes.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked when the teacher gave them the last five minutes of class to talk.

"Im just tired," Logan said before breaking off into a coughing fit.

"You sure?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded and instantly regretted it. His head throbbed and his vision blurred. He took a few deep breaths to clear his head. When his vision cleared, he saw Kendall looking at him worriedly.

"You look like your going to pass out, Logan," Kendall said.

"Im fine, really," Logan said, putting on a fake smile. Kendall didnt buy it but he didnt press further. Logan was probably catching a cold. They always hit him hard.

The bell rang and Logan and Kendall walked to their lockers together. They stood there, waiting for James and Carlos. Kendall was listening to James and Carlos talk about how they had made their expierment explode in science when it happened. Logan had been behind Kendall, leaning against the lockers, trying to keep his head clear but the constant banging of lockers killed his head. Suddenly, he crumpled to the floor.

"Logan, are you okay?" Carlos and James said at the same time. Kendall spun around to see Logan lying on the floor.

"Get a teacher!" he exclaimed, crouching by Logan, who was unconsious. James ran off and returned a few minutes later with a teacher. She called 911 and told the boys to go home. They refused.

"One of you can stay," she finally said. "Only one."

They all agreed that Kendall should stay so James and Carlos went home with worried expressions on their faces.

***at the hospital***

Kendall was sitting by Logan's parents in the waiting room when the doctor walked out.

"Parents of Logan Mitchell?" he called. Logan's parents stood and Kendall followed.

"We ran some blood tests," the doctor said. "Logan has a severe case of pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?" his mom exclaimed, starting to panick. So many children lost their lives to pneumonia.

"Logan has a good chance, Mrs. Mitchell. He is awake now if you would like to see him. But I must warn you he is very weak and is throwing up a lot. Be gentle. No hugs or anything. I would prefer if you didnt touch him at all...besides holding his hand."

Logan's parents nodded and scurried into Logan's room. Kendall followed more slowly, giving them a moment. When he walked in, he saw Logan lying in the bed looking deathly pale. His usual bright, lively, brown eyes were dull and black. He was shivering and sweating at the same time. The room reeked of puke. Kendall's phone buzzed to see that James was calling him. He stepped out of the room.

"Hey," Kendall said quietly.

"Hey! Any news? Whats going on?" James demanded. Kendall could hear Carlos in the background argueing with James's sister. (I decided to give him a sister xD)

"He has pneumonia, James," Kendall said.

"But he's going to be okay...right?" James asked. Kendall heard Carlos and James's sister stop argueing.

"I hope so, James," Kendall said. "The doctor said his chances are good but he just looks bad."

"Do you think Carlos and I could come down to visit?" James asked.

"Im sure he would love that," Kendall said and hung up. He watched Logan's parents walk out and over to him.

"Do you mind staying with him while we go get some coffee? He's asleep right now and we are working on a huge case."

"I don't mind at all," Kendall said, smiling. He walked into Logan's room. Logan looked too uncomfortable to be asleep.

"I know you are faking," Kendall said. Logan's eyes opened and what Kendall scared him.


End file.
